Recreational punching bags have been in use for many years. More recently, manufacturers have been including sensors and electronic devices to detect and visually/audibly register strikes of particular targets on the punching bag. A typical boxing system of this type provides punching pads disposed on some structure for hand and/or foot punch by a user. Sensors are connected to the pads for detecting strikes, and a controller is coupled to each sensor. A display may also be provided to output video and audio, e.g., for strike training, or providing quantitative feedback of actual strike results to the pads. These systems may be integral to the punching bag or supported in other structures that are mounted on the bag. Control electronics in or associated with these systems also may suitably programmed or adapted to interact (e.g., via WiFi or Bluetooth) with connected computers or mobile devices, and training sessions may be gamified, e.g., by integrating music, lighting, and other interactive content.